Sick
by naynayshay
Summary: Lois gets sick and annoys Clark beyond belief. A fic full of that banter we all know and love. Clois. Completed
1. Dime Thick!

_**A/n: **Okay.. I'm not sure if I should continue this.. So tell me what you think so far._

* * *

"Ugh..." Lois moaned as she pulled Clark's pillow over her head.

"What is it now?" Clark asked with a sigh as he popped his head into his room.

"Dime sick!" responded Lois as she rolled off of her back and onto her stomach. Now laying face down into the pillow.

"We've established that already." said Clark as he stepped into the doorway, "do you want some soup?" he asked her.

"BO!" yelled Lois. She threw her tissue at him.

"I'm not picking that up." he said as he sat in the chair beside his bed.

He looked around. Lois had taken over his room. His books had been knocked off the shelves and replaced with Lois' college textbooks and various hair care products. Her clothes were haphazardly strewn all over the room and used tissues were everywhere. She obviously disregarded the fact that Clark had placed a garbage can on the other side of the bed for her to use.

"Bo away! Dur gonna bet thick."

Clark had fully understood what she said, but chose to be difficult.

"What did you say?" he asked innocently.

"DUR GONNA GET THICK!"

Clark couldn't supress his laughter. Lois angrily threw another tissue at him.

"Hey! Stop throwing those!" said Clark, "that's what the garbage is for."

"Well you're not a bery good garbage." Lois replied.

"Very funny." Clark said as he got up to pick up the tissues. Lois groaned.

"Bo away!"

He dropped the tissues into the garbage can.

"Gladly."

He knew that it would only be a matter of five minutes until Lois called him back into the room. She was too demanding. He went down into the kitchen and got himself a glass of orange juice. He sighed as he sat down at the kitchen counter. Lois was getting to him. He checked his watch as he drank his orange juice. Sure enough, "CLARRRK!"

He sighed as he made his way up the stairs.

"Can I have that soup now?" Lois asked.

He gave her a piercing stare.

* * *

"Okay this is the last thing I'm doing for you." he said as he placed the soup on the bedside table.

Lois was a wreck. Her hair was tangled, her nose was red, her eyes were watery. Not to mention her pajamas. She looked like she'd been wearing them since she was five. She propped herself up on her elbows.

"It better be good."

Clark seated himself in the chair beside the bed as Lois brought the spoon to her lips. She immediately scrunched up her face.

"UGH! This soup sucks! who made it?"

"My mom did." Clark replied.

"Did I mention how good it was?" she asked, as she quickly slurped it down.

In all actuality, Clark had made the soup. But Lois didn't need to know that. He smiled.

* * *

_**A/n:** Should I continue it? Is it okay so far?_


	2. Arguments and Demands

_**A/n:** Short update. Longer one later. Thanks for the reviews from everyone here and at the k-site :)_

* * *

"Bwhat are dyoo sthmirking about?" Lois asked. 

_With her nasal passage all clogged up, she kind of sounds like an elephant._ Clark thought.

"Huh. What?" Clark asked. Noticing Lois was directing a question towards him.

"Nebermind." Lois said.

She buried her face into Clark's pillow.

"Dis smells like you." she said absently.

"Great. Thanks for letting me know you smell me in your spare time." mocked Clark.

"As in it smells bad." countered Lois.

"No it doesn't. I just washed it. Give me it." Clark grabbed the pillow and sniffed it.

"It smells like soap-hey wait a minute.. you can't smell anything!" he threw the pillow at her face as she laughed.

"OW! That hurt!" she replied. A shocked look apparant on her face.

_How could someone throw a pillow that hard?_ She thought to herself.

"Sorry."

Lois moaned.

"It's cold, go get me a hot water bottle."

Clark rolled his eyes as he got up.

_I'll give HER hot water bottle_ He thought.

He returned moments later with a strange glow in his eye. COUGH hint

"What did you do to it?" asked Lois suspiciously.

"Nothing... Why would you think I did something to it?" Clark asked as he placed the hot water bottle on the side of the bed.

Lois gave it a nudge with her index finger.

"OW! That could have burnt my skin off!" she yelped as she kicked it off the bed.

"Well I'm SORRY. I'm not your nurse. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got chores to do." he said.

"Oh... That's right. We're on a farm." said Lois thoughtfully.

Clark shook his head.

_She's so sad._ He thought as he walked towards the barn.


	3. A Slumber Party

_**A/n: **Had to write some more. Couldn't help myself. Lol. Thanks for the reviews :) They make me motivated. Lol._

* * *

Lois tossed and turned uncomfortably. She was having a VERY restless sleep.

_Why won't she SHUT UP up there!_ Clark thought from downstairs on the couch.

He'd been trying to fall asleep for the past three hours, but with all the noise she was making, he was having some trouble.

Clark groaned and smashed the pillow from the couch onto his face. Just then, a loud crash was heard from upstairs.

Followed by more moaning from Lois. Clark groaned as he swung his abnormally large feet over the too small couch.

His bare feet making slapping sounds as he went up the steps.

He turned the doorknob to find Lois tangled in the blankets like a drunk lady on the floor.

"Lois!" he said.

"Ugh... Help me up." she mumbled.

Clark quickly hoisted her onto the bed.

"Take it easy Lois." He said as he yawned.

"Clark! Is everything alright?" his mothers familiar voice asked.

Clark could see her head peeking through the dimly lit doorway.

"Yeah, she just... fell out of the bed." said Clark akwardly as he messed with his hair.

His mother gave him a look as she turned around and went to her room.

"Are you okay now? Can I leave?" Clark whispered.

"No... Stay..." she said groggily.

"Ughhhh... Whyyyy?"

"What if I fall out ob da bed again?" she croaked.

Clark groaned. She had a point. He quickly went downstairs to get his blanket. When he got back upstairs Lois was already fast asleep.

"Figures." he said.

He situated himself into the uncomfortable chair.

_I hate her so much_ he thought half-heartedly, as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Didn't realize you were havin a slumber party Clark." Chloe said as she walked into the room.

_Boy do they look wasted_ She thought.

Clark eyed her groggily for two minutes, until he realized where he was and who he was talking to.

"Huh?" he responded.

"How's Lois doing?" Chloe asked, setting down a styrofoam bowl marked: Caution! Hot!

"What? Lois?" Clark stretched his arms.

"She had herself a little tumble last night, but I think she's-"

"Hey!" said Lois in protest, " I did NOT have a tumble! I just... slipped." she said.

"You did NOT slip! You rolled yourself out of bed and woke up the whole house!" Clark responded

"I did NOT wake up the whole house!"

"Then explain why I was trying to fall asleep last night for three hours, but couldn't because you wouldn't SHUT UP!" he replied.

"I wouldn't shut up! Look who's talking. You're the one that never shuts up. You just TALK AND TALK AND TALK-"

_Oh God..._ Thought Chloe.

"So Lois, feeling any better?" Chloe asked, hoping to change the subject.

"What? No. Seeing how I'm not being FED properly." Lois said as she looked at Clark.

Clark opened his mouth for a rebuddle, but Chloe cut him off.

"I brought you soup!" she said hopefully, "And a coffee!" she said as she placed the styrofoam cup next to the bowl. Lois' eyes immediately perked up.

Clark sighed.

"I'm going to take a shower." he said.

"Good." said Lois.

Clark rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room. Chloe took his seat.

"Seems like you two are getting along pretty well." Chloe said sarcastically.

"Hmmm?" Lois looked up from her coffee, "oh yeah. GREAT. Just PEACHY." she said absentmindedly.

"Do you think you'll be getting better soon?" Chloe asked.

"Not at this rate. You know he brought me the crappiest soup yesterday? Said his mom made it. But he doesn't know I heard him burn it the first time in the kitchen! Thinks he's so smart..." Lois trailed off.

"Well okay." said Chloe akwardly, "just stopped by to see how you were doing. Give me a call if you need anything."

"Sure ding." Lois said.

As Lois finished her soup, Clark came into the room, toweling his hair.

"Throw this out." Lois said, holding up the styrofoam.

"Throw it out yourself. There's a garbage next to you!" he replied as he sat down.

"Well. I knew that." Lois said quickly covering up her idiocy.

Clark stared at her. "Just like you knew you were on a farm yesterday?"

Lois glared at him.

_I hope he **DROWNS** next time he takes a shower_ She thought as she scowled at his grin.


	4. Drug Her

_**A/n: **Thanks so much for all the reviews :) Lol thanks for the phonics guide to pronounciation of being sick. Lol. But I have a feeling Lois will be making a miraculous recovery soon. Lol. This chapter is mostly their thoughts. I think the next chapter will be pretty good!_

* * *

Lois sighed. She was getting bored up here. She had no one to argue with, since Clark was at school and wouldn't be home for another two hours. 

_Why do I know how many hours he's going to be home in?_ Lois thought.

She shook the thought of Clark out of her head and stumbled towards the bathroom.

_I might as well take a shower._

* * *

Clark sat in his physics class staring at the clock. All he wanted to do was go home and take a nap in his bed. He thought of 

his bed and began to feel drowsy. Until he remembered who was inhabiting it. He let out an inner groan.

_Two more hours and I get to go home to Lois,_ he thought bitterly.

She was the reason he was so tired right now.

_I need to drug her. So she shuts up at night, _he thought as his teacher droaned on.

* * *

Lois eyed the clock. One more hour. 

_Gives me enough time to go through some of his things,_ she thought as she began rummaging through his closet.

* * *

Clark banged his head into his locker door. He was too tired. 

_Just one more class,_ he thought.

"Someone looks like they stayed up late." said Lana coming up behind him.

"Huh? Yeah. Lois. Wouldn't. Shut. Up." he said.

"Oh... She's staying with you?" Lana asked.

Clark noted the surprise in her voice.

"Yeah. She's sick." he said as he grabbed his book from his locker.

"Oh. Well tell her to get better." said Lana as she walked off.

"Yeah." replied Clark as he walked to his next class.

_She better not be going through my stuff,_ he thought.

* * *

"OOOooo!" Lois exclaimed as she popped up holding up a pair of Clark's boxers. Flannel. Go figure. 

She jumped as she heard the door swing open downstairs. She quickly stuffed the contents of Clark's closet back into it and threw herself across the bed as Clark walked through the doorway.

"What were you doing?" Clark asked suspiciously as he put his bag down.

"What? I was taking a nap."

Clark strode over to his closet and stood in front of it facing Lois. Lois smiled confidently. Clark yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Tired?" Lois asked.

Clark gave her a lopsided look.

_Of course I'm tired. What with you running your mouth all night long not letting me sleep._ Clark dropped into the chair, stifling another yawn.

"That obvious?" he asked.

His head began to roll dangerously to the side.

_Wow.. He looks like he's about to pass out_. Lois thought.

Clark stood up staggering.

"Sleep. Couch." he said as he stumbled out of the room.

Clark kicked off his shoes and buried himself under the blankets. He fell asleep before he heard Lois creeping down the steps in her bunny slippers.


	5. Put the Slipper Down!

_**A/n: **Thanks for the reviews guys! Next chapter is the last one! So savor it all while you can. Lol._

* * *

Lois cautiously creeped down the steps.

"Lois!" exclaimed Clark's mom, catching her by surprise.

"Mrs. Kent!" Lois said, changing her direction from the couch to the kitchen.

_Lois?_ Clark thought.

Not only was she invading his daily life, she was starting to creep into his sleep too.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked cheerfully.

"Oh.. Just a tad." Lois replied, leaning on the counter.

"I heard the noise last night, are you okay?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. Just took a tumble." Lois said.

_Ha!_ Thought Clark. _She so did **not** slip.  
_

Lois saw movement coming from the couch out of the corner of her eye.

_So he's awake._

"So... Mrs. Kent... did you hear about Clark's little accident?" Lois asked.

"What accident? " she asked skeptically.

"Oh well. Guess he hasn't told you yet." Lois said rolling her eyes.

Mrs. Kent put the dish she was drying down.

"What accident?" She repeated.

"Nothing big. Just had himself a little run in with the sheriff." Lois bluffed.

"Clark!" Mrs. Kent yelled, "get in here!"

Lois turned around muttering to herself, "I'd like to see you get out of THAT one Smallville," as she made her way upstairs.

* * *

_Uh oh,_ Lois thought.

She could hear Clark's pounding footsteps a mile away.

"WHAT was that about!" he asked angrily as he swung the door open.

"What was what about?" Lois asked as she examined her slipper.

Clark closed the door.

"You know what I'm talking about!" he snapped.

"Enlighten me." she said as she began to examine the other slipper.

"Put the slipper down!" Clark said angrily as he yanked it out of her hand.

"Whoa there." Lois said.

"Why did you make up a lie like that! I just spent half an hour talking my way out of it!"

"Just having some fun," she replied innocently as she searched for something else to occupy her hands with.

Clark began talking but she tuned him out.

_Ooo! I could play with that cube thingie that's in his drawer!  
_

As Clark droned on, Lois nodded her head pretending she was listening, and reached her hand towards the night stand.

Clark stared at her expectantly.

_Crap. He must have asked me a question.  
_

"Um... What?" Lois asked as she took out the cube.

"Are you telling me.. that you didn't listen to a single wor- HEY! How did you know that was in there? HAVE YOU BEEN GOING THROUGH MY STUFF!"

Lois looked up.

"Hmm?"

"UGH!" Clark said in disgust as he turned around and opened the door.

Lois could hear him pound all the way out the back door and into the barn.

_Crap,_ she thought.


	6. You're Too Annoying

_**A/n: **This is the last chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Don't worry... I'm thinking of a sequel. With much more bickering and bantering and arguing and... You know.. all the stuff you all like to read. Lol._

* * *

Lois slowly creeped into the barn. She could hear Clark pacing and mumbling to himself.

_He's such a crack job,_ she thought as she crept deeper into the barn.

She stood beneath one of the rafters, unsure if she should go up and talk to him, or just turn back and go into the house.

"I know you're there you know." he said in annoyance.

Lois jumped. She cautiously walked up the steps.

She opened her mouth but Clark cut her off.

"Just don't talk." he said as he sat on the couch.

All Lois could do was stand akwardly.

_Damnit it's cold._ She thought as she began to shiver.

Clark sighed.

"Are you cold?"

Lois' teeth chattered in response.

Clark took the blanket that hung over the couch and threw it next to him.

Lois seated herself next to Clark and wrapped herself in the blanket.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked as she yawned.

"No. You're too annoying to stay mad at." he said as he grinned.

Lois smiled.

"I knew I'd get to you," she said as she stretched out her legs across Clark's knees.

Clark rolled his eyes.

_She's using me as a footrest,_ he thought.

_He's a pretty good footrest,_ Lois noted as her eyes began to close.

Clark yawned. He had never gotten around to taking that nap.

_She's not so bad..._ Clark thought as he drifted off.

"Oh and Smallville?" Lois said groggily.

"Hmm?" he asked, choosing to keep his eyes shut.

"Thanks. For everything."

* * *

_**A/n: **That just seemed like an appropriate spot to end it. I'll start writing the sequel soon :)_


End file.
